Satsuki is a Bad Girl
by Franny Moon
Summary: Satsuki sometimes like to spy... Somehow YuutoKanoe and YuutoSatsuki...Satsuki's insight of Yuuto and Kanoe's erh... afternoon activies. blushes


"Is that why you left the door ajar?"  
-Yuuto, X, the anime, episode 7  
~*~*~  
Satsuki is a Bad Girl  
by Franny Moon  
  
~*~*~  
Satsuki is a very bad girl.  
She does tons of bad things.  
She kills people, causes earthquakes, hacks informatics systems...  
Sometimes she even eavesdrops or spies...  
  
//But she's one the bad guys' side after all so why should she care?//  
  
Sastuki used to be bored all the time.  
She wasn't exactly thrilled when she learnt she was a Dragon of Earth  
but...  
She met BEAST and it chased her boredom.  
Sometimes, though, even the 0s and 1s can get monotonous...  
  
//So once in a while she takes a small break from BEAST and wanders in the  
various corridors of the Dragons of Earth's headquarters. And sometimes she  
hears them...//  
  
The squeaky protest of an old mattress.  
The loud thumps emitted every time the bedpost hit the wall.  
The muffled grunts.  
The low moans.  
The loud cries.  
The unashamed screams.  
  
//The first few times, she was content simply listening to the rhythmic  
music.//  
  
Squeak! Thump! Ngh!  
Squeak! Thump! Ah!  
Squeak! Thump! Mmh!  
Squeak! Thump! AAAH!  
  
Satsuki never gets bored by their little games.  
She simply smiles coldly and goes back to Beast once they're finished.  
She doesn't even feel guilty.  
Sometimes, though, she wishes he wouldn't stay in bed with her afterwards.  
  
//But now she loves to watch. //  
  
Satsuki is a voyeur.  
She's a voyeur and she knows it.  
She's a voyeur and she somehow likes it but...  
Sometimes she wishes it was her writhing and whimpering instead of the  
older woman.  
  
//Still... she liked to memorize every details of their intimate moments.  
//  
  
Kanoe's long silky black hair flying gracefully when she throws her head  
back.  
Yuuto's wicked smile when he's buried deep inside her.  
Her nails digging in his back.  
His hands gripping the bed sheets.  
Kanoe's long fingers gripping his blond hair.  
Yuuto's teeth biting on rosy pieces of flesh.  
Her strangled mewls.  
His contented purrs.  
Kanoe's lipstick everywhere on Yuuto's skin.  
Yuuto's hand everywhere on Kanoe's body.  
How sometimes she ties his wrists to the bedposts and how sometimes it's  
her who's tied and helpless.  
How hey both show their possessiveness in different ways.  
How their sweaty bodies slide so easily against each other.  
How they never cuddle, caress or talk when they're done with each other.  
  
Satsuki is always talking with BEAST when Yuuto comes back.  
She knows he always comes back first.  
She doesn't even blush, she simply smiles coldly.  
Sometimes he looks at her as though he knew she spies on them.  
  
//But the look on his face leaves as soon as it appears.//  
  
Sastuki thinks he's an odd man.  
She doesn't know if he's just putting on a facade with the pink outfits.  
She doesn't know if he's being himself when he holds the flowery teapot,  
smiling widely.  
Sometimes she wishes she could decode him, just like she does with  
informatics system.  
  
"Would you like to have tea, Satsuki-chan?"  
//Would you like to have sex Kanoe-san?//  
"Why not..."  
//Why not!//  
He smiles warmly, readjust his purple tie and pours a cup of tea for the  
younger girl.  
//He smiles wickedly, undo his purple tie and reaches out for the older  
woman.//  
Satsuki leaves BEAST, puts on her round glasses and jumps down, to join  
Yuuto.  
//Kanoe take off her clothes and join Yuuto on the bed.//  
  
Satsuki smiles to herself.  
She knows perfectly Kanoe and Yuuto's little routine.  
She also know that her moments with him aren't that different.  
Sometimes, she can see the difference in his eyes, in the way he lets his  
fingers lingers on hers just a little longer than he has to.  
  
//He never looks at Kanoe the way he looks at her.//  
  
Satsuki feels weird things inside her when she thinks about that.  
She doesn't really pay attention to those funny feelings.  
She knows that they mean something but...  
Sometimes she can't help but wish he'd touch her the way he touches Kanoe.  
  
~*~*~  
  
O.O *blushes* I never meant to right this. I wanted my first X fic to be a  
cute little Kamui/Keiichi or an angsty Kamui point of view... anything but  
this really... I don't even know how long it's been since I last wrote a  
het fic eh ^.^;;; Sorry if it disturbed you. Satsuki and Yuuto aren't in my  
list of favorite character but this idea just popped out of nowhere, so I  
really don't know how good it is. Tell me what you think...please? Bythe  
way French is my first language so forgive me for the mistakes. Thanks for  
reading *bows and leaves* 


End file.
